twisted life
by carolannelixabeth
Summary: theres FAX!and NIGGY!and theres 31 chapters so far! has not been updated in forever,and the first few chapters SUCK,but i'm still learning!
1. fangs thoughts

**I only wish I owned the magic of maximum ride...sadly that pleasure goes to James pat.**

**Thank you so mutch for reading!**

FANG'S THOUGHTS.

FANG POV

There she is,her soft blond shining hair,her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.Her perfect,soft,full lips.her wonderful soft fawn colored wings.Landing gracefully into are small clearing somwhere not sure where.she whent shoping and now she's back looking like heaven.

Her long legs so long and strong.Her perfect body shape,wonderfully curved,in just the right places to make her look.

"FANG!Why don't you tell her?"

OK there goes my thoughts!

"Why are you in my mind if you do not want to know what I'm thinking?"

"And angel she really is the most wonderfully pretty girl,women in the world!"

"Why are you telling me?Tell her !DUH ! hear do ? I need to tell you to breath? breath in breath out breath in breath out"

"ANGEL! Because i cant that would be weird,so not me,and she does not like me!Or love me!"

"How do you know?she might just be scared like you!"

"Max is not scared of anything angel you know that!"

"Fang i read mind's,i know when max is scared,when she's crying after we go to bed."

"Fang she does love you!"

"Not as a boyfriend just as a brother."

"How do you know".

"I just do!"

"Hello I'm the mind reader fang you should be asking me for this in foe!" She sent me a picture of her rolling her eyes.

"whatever just get out of my mind please.and do not tell any of this to max!"

"Why not?"

"Angel!"

"FINE!"

* * *

**ok guys...did you hate it? did you love it? please tell!**


	2. No way!

NO WAY!

MAX POV

Wow,there's fang sitting on that log either talking to angel or thinking.

He's annoyed,i can read him so well,it surprises both me and him,he can read me to.

That is why i love him.

"Move max!"

"what?"

"move!"

"sorry Iggy!"

I was standing in the fire circle and he wanted supper,trust me you do not want to get in his way when he's hungry.its scary!

"if your so sorry then move!"

Iwas still just standing there...still ...still standing...ok moving...

"There! I moved!"

Ilooked around Gazzy was not around,then i saw him hiding in the bushes.

"GAZZY!"

"you better not be making a bomb!"

"come on max! there helpful! what if erasers just popped out and we had no bombs?"

"We have not seen one eraser in 4 and a half years!"

"So? They could pop up any time and then yould be wishing we had bombs!"

"Gazzy no!"

"Hey max?"

"Yeah angel?"I said in my mind.

"you and fang should get together,i mean your 18 he is going to be 19 in like 9 month's. you in like 2."

"what,that's crazy angel he does not like me!"

"why would you say that angel there is no way that could hapin!"

"how do you know,you love him,and i bet he likes you!"

"he does not angel!"

"how do you know max really how do you?i mean did you just now learn how to read minds?"

"no,but he would have told me."

"not if he is scared you do not like him!'

"no,fang is in love with you!o crap never mind i did not say that!he is so gonna kill me!'

"NO WAY!he does not like me!"

"angel please get out of my mind,o and tell total to get away from the mushrooms they could be poisoned."

"O MY GOD! your so right!"

I turned on the radio.

Tear drops on my guitar came on, then bubbly and all the love song you could even think of plus others that you can't

Om gosh evan the radio is making me think of fang!i thought terning off the radio.

is everyone trying to get me an fang together?

**yes**

Jeb and angel said at the same time.

NO WAY!

* * *

**Did you guys like it?PLEASE tell me!**

**Carolannelizabeth.**


	3. her only her

HER ONLY HER.

fang pov.

theres angel,talking to max,probaly telling her every dumb thing i sead.im going to get made fun of,its going to suck.

amx is going to hate me,never talk to me.

WOW max is blushing!

i was now thinking of the red head i kissed,when i kissed her,i was trying to gett rid of the wanting to kiss max,like trying to destract myself from max.

there was nothing in the kiss i gave the red head.

max pov.

max tell fang now!!!

angel why not you come talk to me?

max dont chang the subject,you love fang!you should tell him! 

_angels right max._

_**not you to jeb!cents when are you the love master?**_

i think i herd him sigh.

_you might not be together forever max,one day somthing could happin to one of you,both of you.or fang might give up._

_he could move on.or you move on,you dont have that mutch time,things are going to chang one day.you should be together when it does._

_it would work,and you would be happy so would he and the rest of the flock._

_plus i could get grand kids!_

_**ew!!wow jeb you have never put so many words in my head befor.**_

_**the sarcastim driping.**_

_well mabie you will listen._

_**mabie jeb,mabie.**_

fang pov./

max zoned out a few minets ago,she was talking to the voice.

she came back,she smiled ate me,then ternd and continude what she was doing.

i love her,and only her.


	4. iggy knows

IGGY KNOWS.  
MAX POV.

ok i have to tell him,jeb was right he was not going to whate forever.i could not whate for him

he was thinking.

fang?

hm?

can i talk to you over hear?

ya.

iggys in charge,gazz no bombs!

we walked over to the woods.

fang?

i sead as we walked into the trees.

ya max?

listen i have wantid to tell you somthing and to tell you the truth,i have been scared to.

Ok?

fang,i love you.

00 realy??

um yes,i i i'm sorry._**crap he is so gonna make fun of me!**_

i startid to walk away but he graben my arm turned me aroung and kissed me.

he pulled away then startid rubbing small circles on my back inbutwen my wings.

then he moved his hand down to the small of my back and pulled me closer,and kissed me again this time longer and deeper.

i kissed back hard.

he lifted me up and pushed me up on a tree,it felt good,i put my hands on his neck pulling him evan closer.

i pulled away,i wantid to kiss him again.

fang we need to get back i sead.he put me down.turnd me back tawords the flock then wisperd in my ear

_i love you to max._

so softly,his breath playin like a soft wind in my ear.

i ternd and kissed him fast and walked back to camp.

did you tell him??

_**yes angel i did.**_

yay!!!

_**dont tell angel,i dont know how its going to work out.**_

iggy knows max,fang told him a long long time ago.

_**ok go to bed angel.**_

_**wow,i love fang so mutch.i think the hole flock know's it to.**_

they do max.

_**angel go to bed!!**_


	5. hungry monkeys!

**HUNGRY MONKEYS!**

MAX POV.

**wow, when i got on after 2 hours i had 5 reviews.thank you so mutch.**

**I do not own max ride.**

**eggy is ella and iggy.**

Well somone had to go to the store,we needid food lots of it to.

We needid two ppl to go shopping and it just had to be me and fang!

so me and him flew into some woods behind the store,and we went in.

what do you want to get fang?

you.

WHAT???

just kidding max! how about stuff for french tost?

ok,cool.

**fang pov.**

i said that because french toast was her fave.

i grabbed her belt loops.

**max pov.**

I was trying to pick out some bread, because im really really picky, I felt tugging on my pants i turned and almost sucker punched fang!

i turnd back around and he kissed the back of my neck.i stoped and turned

fang!

yes max?

stop!

why??

becouse! we are getting dirty looks from ppl!

fine!

a few minets later he grabbed my hand and made me almost crash into this old man.

sorry sir!  
fang?

hm?

i cant push the cart! keep your mind hands and eyes on food! i could not help but smile.

he took the cart and i put, 2 cartens of eggs, a gallon of milk, 2 things of ,juce, suger, paper cups and plates. and then i saw them, chips ahoy chocolate cookies!

then i got hot dogs, crackers, penut butter, granola bars, prensels and chips.

it was so mutch food, we had to get alot of all the stuff

we got back our arms full of food all the kids came running to get the food it was funny they looked like hungry monkeys!.


	6. crap!

crap! max pov.So i was flying minding my own bizz when boom!

Brain attack it hurt like all heck,so my wings shut and i went falling down i crashed threw trees,and warm strong arms wrapped around my waste.

I felt a warm goo running down my back crap,blood,and it felt like lots of it. then just to make things better,the pain started to come.max!then i went into a world of black. fang pov. I saw max falling she crashed threw the trees and i grabbed her before she fell to very pointy rocks,and probably her death.

Then i saw blood running down her back max!?She went out cold.I landed Iggy!?

Ya fang!?

he came running knowing buy my tone of voice to come fast. Max fell and cut her back really badly,there is lots of blood!

Ya i can feel it fang.He said running his fingers along the cut.

its bad fang,really bad,i need some cloth. I took of my shirt.

Hear take this. OK,now i need you to hold her down. By now all the kids where around us.scared looks on there faces. Nudge take of Max's shirt.

What!?!?

Fang i need her shirt off so i can get i good feel on how bad this cut really is. OK.fine.

Angel get some water.

OK!

3 HOURS LATER.

Thanks iggy.max said,as he finished wrapping her back.

Your welcome max. It had taken a while for her to wake up,she was cut badly and would not be able to fly for a few days but she was fine for now.

Max you scared me.

Her eyes went wide.I scared you!?wow! The kids where in bed.She got up and came over then kissed me,and then went to o to sleep,my watch.


	7. Now I feel better

**I feel better now**

**max pov.**

Max?Can we go flying?please??

Ya if iggy will go with you nudge and gazzy can go to.

Yes!!!!

So angel nudge gazzy and iggy all whent flying. I got up.

Max sit down your going to hurt yourself!said fang.

Im fine fang,dont worry! I said walking over to him

.i kissed him,he slowly kissed back then it got deeper faster and better.

he pushed his tonge aganst my botem lip,I let him in,he tasted like dark chocolate and strawberrys. I pulled away,Wow! I feel better now fang.

he smiled that made me feel warm inside,and made my heart tern to goo.

It was one of those cheesy moments but it made me happy.

Fang?

hm?

you taste good. i said giggling,he smiled again.He kissed me.then got up.

**(a/n)sorry,i know its short,just to let you know,my mom will not let us kids on the comp on the weekends.so i will not be able to put up any chaps then. thank you for reading !  
reviewslove!!**


	8. AN

**(A/N)**

**sorry guys im gonna try to get another chap up now.**

**thanks for the reviews and pm's.**


	9. crap 2

**I CANT DO ANYTHING!**

**max pov.**

**voice**

_max_

angel

So all i can do is sit hear and do nothing,i cant fly with the lil kids and fang does not want me to do anything,so he stays with me and rubs my shoulder's,he can't rub in between my wings anymore because that's where my cut is,so he is now rubbing my neck and shoulder' s.it does not sooth me as much but it helps.so all i can do is sit hear and do nothing,i cant fly with the lil kids and fang does not want me to do anything,so he stays with me and rubs my shoulder's,  
Right now all the kids are flying and playing tag.right now all the kids ar flying and playing tag.

I wish i could be up there fang.

he slid his arms under me making it so he did not touch my cut and he pecked me up and took of,so now i was kinda flying but he was caring me,it was nice but not the same i wanted to fly by myself stretching my own wings,but this was Ok for now,tonight I'm gonna fly by myself why the rest of the flock is sleeping.

Max i cant let you do that i would have to tell fang.

you do not have to tell him angel,if you do i might have to hurt you.

not if you get hurt,you could get very hurt max.

I'll be fine angel. 

**max,you could get hurt.**

really i think i will be fine,i mean really we heal in like 5 minets.

**really max,this is a very bad cut,if you re open it it could get infected and you might have to go to the doctors.and if you re open it and you had to fight then you could get it even more hurt.  
**  
Jeb! I'll be fine!

(that night)

OK,now all i have to do is get in the air.

i stretched out my wings and took of,it hurt some,OK well allot.

OK,you know when your doing something that you should not be doing and then something happens to you and it ruins it?

well that's what happened to me,except i don't think you have brian attackes why your flying.

**(A/N)**

**O0**

**do you guys like it??**


	10. AN SORRY!

**OK so sorry guys really,my great grandmother just passed on sat,so I'm really sorry I'm gonna try to put up another chap!so again sorry.**

**by the way thanks for the reviews,I'm sad,i got over 880 hits and only 19 reviews,everyone hates me!!!**


	11. I'm so stupid

**I'm so stupid **

**ANGEL POV**

Fang!?

Ya angel?he mumbled trying to sleep.

Its max.he jumped up.

What happened!?!?!

She went flying and had another brain attack i should of stoped her!I'm sorry fang!

I yelled crying _I'm so stupid!_ i should have stopped her!

OK angel its not your fault,I need you to find max OK?just find her so that we can help her.

OK,can you do that Honey?

Ya,i can hold on.

I closed my eyes and searched for her,I took me a Lil while but i found her i started running,_be OK max please be OK!_

then we found her.

O my god! Angel get Iggy!


	12. Merry christmas!

**Merry Christmas!!!!**

**Im gonna try to put up a chap today or tomarrow,sorry for the wate.**


	13. Get a van

**Get a van**

**Iggy pov**

i woke up,angel was shaking me.

"angel whats wrong?"

"Its max she's really hurt her wings are all twisted her leg is bent and looks bro kin her arm's are bruised and one of them is broken,she has two really big gashes on her head and there are so many bruises all over her!"

"OK angel just settle down"I sead she was freaking,it was bad i got up,grabbed the first aid kit and water and some blankets.it sounded bad and to tell you the truth I

was scared.

she took me threw woods,when we came to max i felt all her cuts and her legs and arms,then i got to her wings.

they where bad,broken in six or seven maybe nine places,that was on the left wing,the right wing was not as bad but still bad it was broken in three or four places.

her left leg was broken,and her left arm,when she fell she landed on her left side."I only have simple stuff fang,i don't think i can fix this the way it needs fixing.I think we need to take her to the hospital,i mean the world knows about us,we can take her."

"I know,but i don't like it,but if she needs it we will have to take her.But how do we get her there?She's so hurt that we might hurt her if we move her."

"Yeah.we can drive?"

"I don't know i mean we don't have a car."

"Me and nudge and angel can go get one,or just nudge and angel."

"You nudge and angel go,hurry though,get a van.


	14. your the luckiest girl in the world

fang pov.

There finally back!Yeah it's only been 2 hours but max needs help!

"OK guys lets roll!"

i put max into our new van in the passinger side with the seat lade down.

"OK guys we need to find a hospital,we need to find it fast,I'll need you guy's help with that OK?

Ok's came from everyone.

**2 hours later**

So we where ate the hospital.max woke up just as we pulled into the parking lot.I wrapped my arms around her wast and put one of my arms around her neck so that i was carieng her Bridle stile.I carried her to the front desk the girl at the desk looked 16,she tried to look into my eyes i looked down at max."You OK babe?"

"I'm fine fang"i kissed her really quickly on the mouth.She smiled when i did it."Don't worry fang I'm fine"i could tell she was lying threw her teeth."She needs to see a doctor now tell them that it's the flock if you need to prove them take angel hear and Iggy."she took Iggy and angel soon doctors came running,they ran over to max and soon she was on a hospital bed.The 16 year old was still watching me.I looked at her "I'm 19 and i have a girlfriend"she looked sad "i don't care,I I'll do anything!"i looked down then back up,"I'm sorry,but shes pregnet with my baby and we have to get married,I really am sorry"i said as i walked over to max and took her hand I'm so glad the kids where getting food and max was sleeping.the girl walked out of the room.I turned to max"You are the luckiest girl in the world."she smiled"i know i am,and i herd how I'm pregnet with your baby and is it a boy or a girl??"i blushed "A girl"she smiled "don't tell the kids!"i smiled back,"i wont tell them,now you need to go to sleep"

-- 


	15. im so sorry

ok guys,im sorry,max is not preg,just to clear that,im sorry,thats just somthing fang sead to get out of the werd chick thing.

but!there is a baby coming soon!


	16. chters anyone?

**Ok,so i stade up till 1:30 last night then around 3:00 the 2 year old woke up and i slept with her on the couch,then i got up at 8:30,im tired but i love this story so im gonna try to put up like one or two chaps today,again im sorry about the hole pregnet thing,just to remind you she is NOT pregnet,i might take that chap out so that know one will think that anymore,sorry again! (o and by the way whatever i put up today if there are hundreds of miss spelled words its not my falt im tired!

* * *

**


	17. idk a name

**Well this really sucks!**

**Max pov**

**I do not own max ride evan thought I would love to.**

So me the wonderfull max ride was in a hospital bed my wings hurt my legs hurt i just hurt.I was thinking about the lie fang told,that I was pregnant we haven't done that,I wonder if we will.I don't know if he loves me that much."_**he does max**__" J_eb said but is it true _how do you know jeb?how do you know that fang loves me that much?_ I asked him but I didn't know if I wanted the answer I don't know what I want,I know that I love fang with my hole heart._**I just know max. **_i felt him leave my mind,just as fang came in.

"hey beautiful!"he said I could tell he wanted me to smile so I did."where are the kids?"He smiled "I knew you would want to know about them,there getting some food"

as he said that a man with a camera came in,he took a picketer of me and fang,fang holding my hand,me blushing."please leave don't you ppl know how to knock on the door? I mean really!"he smiled and left if I could get up he would be dead!

"calm down max,one picketer wont hurt"he was right but it was more then just one."but fang more then a dozen came why you where gone every one got a picketer see those flowers some pl left them,and the cards,this really sucks!"the kids came back,they brought me some choco mint ice cream.The ice cream made me feel a lil bit better but not much,I knew those picketers would be in newspapers,and if there was anymore itex they would find us and we could die!_"don't worry max"_this time it was angel,she was so sweet she was twelve and had seen more than a 50 year old.i wish i could make it so she didn't feel anymore pain._hey max?can we go to your moms when your better?_

yeah that would let them calm down some and relax,and for angel to see total."_yeah Honey as soon as I'm better"_

**did you guys like it??please review!**

carolannelizabeth


	18. RUNNING

**MAX POV**

It's been a day,I can walk now,but it's kinda hard.

All the papers and the magazines have the me and fang in them,except not the me and him holding hands picture,later after the kids went to get ice cream me and him where kissing and this guy came in took a picture and ran,so that picture is every where!I'm pissed at that,but fang talked me out of being mad by rubbing my back in between my wings.

Yesterday the kids got me a mp3 player and filled it with all my fave songs.So now i can listen to music instead of all the boys trying to kiss me,or all the girls trying to kiss fang.If a boy comes why fang's beside me and they come to close fang growls and glares and they leave.Most of them bring flowers,and most of the flowers are pretty,but not as pretty as the ones fang got me,he got me pink roses,there shaped into a heart**(there where pink flowers shaped into a heart at my grandmothers funeral,they where so pretty!)**Anything i want fangs been getting for me,he is almost always hear unless he's with the kids,the kids are staying in a hotel close by.

**(OK that was a catch up on what's going on)**

I'm running ,but there catching me.I'm sweating I cant fly and the flock's dead!There's so minny of them all of them are chasing me I cant run for much longer.I have glass in my feet from kicking the window to brake it,I have thorns and splinters in my hand's and feet from running on thorns and having no shoes,from pushing threw rose bushes.I'm crying and I'm dirty,all i have on is a bra and jeans,they took my shirt.I don't evan know what they are,there like erasers but there faster,and there wings are like ours,there flying and I'm running.I can hardly breath,I fell down and cut my knee one of the things grabbed my hair,he he opened his mouth and there where fangs,he dug them into my neck and i screamed,then he pulled out a knife and jabbed it into my heart,there was a splash of pain and then i went numb and then my eyes rolled back and my world went black,I died.

I woke up sweating.Fang was holding me and a Doctor was looking at me his eyes big,I looked down my arms and chest where bleeding.then I went into a cool blackness i was numb but not dead.

**Did you guys like that one?was it cool?please review!!**


	19. sorry but its short

Max pov.

Ok i've been hear 4 days and I can walk and do all that stuff,I just cant fly."we could leave max,i can carry you when we fly."fang said to me we where sitting outside the hospital,looking at the moon."Yeah.i want to get out of hear,i really need to im tired of being hear."i stood up,lets go chek out,I want to sleep on a real bed tonight."

I kissed him and we walked inside to tell the kids we where leaving.

After we cheked out we whent behind the hospital fang wrapped his armes around me and took of everyone els followed taking turns.We flew to a hotel and cheked in,we got three rooms,one for me and fang,one for nudge and angel,and one for iggy and gazzy."ok guys dont stay up to late"angel giggeld and wisperd somthing to nudge,nudge giggeld back."stop fang!" Giggeld angel.I'm gonna have to talk to him about his thoughts.wierd thing to say right?

**A/N**

**ok,sorry its so short but my head hurts,and my 9 year old brother is not helping!**


	20. pretty darn good

**OK ppl,I'm back!sorry it took so long,i got in trouble for kicking my brother in the gut and yelling at my dad.**

**but I'm back!**

Wow,this felt good,angel and nudge where rubbing my back and feet,I had just gotten out of the shower.Nunge pulled out a bottle of dark red nail polish "Nudge do I really need my toe nails done?"she smiled"yes you do,those wedges we got you are open toe!Yep she said wedges,as in heels,we had gotten those and a black mini and a red low cut shirt.Why you ask?Cuzz me and fang are going out for diner tonight along with a movie.The girls had done my make-up,my hair was in a high sassy ponytail,and I had red tear-drop ear-rings.I looked pretty darn good.

**fang prov.**

"Well how do i look guys?"I asked,standing in front of Iggy and gazzy,I had put on black jeans and a dark blue shirt,my hair was spiked and jelled.I don't dress up much and right now I looked pretty darn good.


	21. And we ate

And we ate.

MAX POV

The first thing we did on are date was go to the movies,we saw the born ultimatum It was so good,like the hole flying of the roof of a building in a car and living!

after the movie we went for dinner Golden coral,I had chicken and mac and cheese with there hot roles.The thing is the kid's paid for it,like how did they get money?

Then we went to the hotel,OK well maybe not right after we went for a walk with fangs strong arms around my waist my head leaning on his shoulder.

Then we went back to the hotel.the kids where up waiting for us the girls jumped on me,I told them about the date and then I told them to go to bed.

123456789012345678901234567890

I woke up blinked as I remembered where I was I rolled over to see fang laying awake watching me,i smiled he was the best thing to see in the morning."morning fang"i said as I slid up closer to him he leaned down and kissed me "morning my Queen" he said one of his rare smiles playing on his soft full lips.

I got up and went to the kitchen part of our room.I put 4 peaces of bread in the toaster and pushed the butten down.

I opened the cabinet it was filled with cereal i got out a big bowl and pored half the box of cereal into it i got the milk out and put some in to my cereal grabbed 2 spoons and The toaster popped i got a plate slapped the toast down on it and spread butter and jelly on all the peaces then I went back to the bed.

I gave fang two peaces of toast and sat down beside him he took a spoon and we ate.


	22. LALA LAND

**LA LA land.**

So fang and the kids went to the store to stalk up some food for our trip to mom's.

First I went down to the down to the front desk and asked for a radio,they gave it to me and some empty CD's.I got fang's lap top and burned a CD with all my fave songs.**(a/n i would list them but i don't know how to spell them worth crap)** then i popped it in the radio and got in the shower I sang to them over and over again not to toot my own horn but i sing pretty darn good.

I got out of the shower and Stept into the steam filled room,the thing is the floor was wet,I slipped and hit my head on the corner of the sink I felt a warm gush as i slipped into la-la land.


	23. really sorry guys

**OK guys I'm really sorry but I'm sick and i don't really feel like posting but I'm going to try to in the next few days i will have a nother chap up in the next week if i can,right now I'm just trying to breath.but i'll try to get one up in the next week!**

**sorry again.**

**carolannelizabeth**


	24. memories

**Ok guys im so sorry.I finally got to typing the chapter and the enternet died!!!! I'm so sorry again,so hear it is and its kinda long so I hope you like it!!!**

**O plus robert if your reading this your a ugly sexest pig!!!(if your not the robert im talking about then your toldaly cool for reading my story and I love you!**

**If you want to know the story of why he Is.pm me! **

**I havint I dont and never will own maximum ride.james pat does**

**FANG'S POV**

"Yeah angel we can get beef jerky but no iggy we can not get cocoa puffs,dont you remimber the last time we got those?"

Iggy smiled "you mean when we jumped off the impire state bilding and angel almost forgot to open her wings?"

We where shoping ate wall mart **(a/n I love wall mart!!!) **and the kids wanted the hole store! "yeah that would be the time"

I said smiling that was when we where 15 it seamed so far away but ate the same time so close.After that we had gone to the leaning tower of pisa.

_**Flash back**_

_"I wan-a go to the leaning tower of pizza!"_

_"not pizza pisa honny and yeah we can go."_

_gazzy smiled "hey guys where going to the leaning tower of pizza!!!"_

_**end flash back.**_

"hear fang I got some paper plates,im tired of having to use leaves,remimber when max got a poison ivy leaf ?"

"yeah everyone but max thought it was funny!

Nudge hadent been very loud latly,this was the first time she had talked to me all day,thats scary, I mean nudge not talking,im gonna have to talk to max.

3 hours and $478.69 dollers later

"max where back!"

no answer

"Max"

still no answer.

I started running threw the room I got to the bathroom and hurd _sorry _bybuck cherryI opend the door and saw max laying on the floor In all her bare glory.And with a big gash on her head.

"Iggy come hear and bring a first aid kit its max!!!"

he came running,he felt it,"O man fang this is bad".

**(A/N ok guys did you like it??review if you did! I want 5 reviews befor I up-date! **


	25. um its a chap?

FANG POV

We where flying to Max's moms house.Why because we are crazy mutant bird kids that need mental counseling,that's why.  
But the other reason is we all hate hospital's plus I think max would like this better.the only bad thing is she's loosing blood kinda fast.  
but we only have 50 or so miles left and where all flying as fast as we can.  
3minets later  
I can see the house now I hope she's home...

**OK guys I know its short but I have a really bad case of righter block and I need some help so please any complaints or help review them please!**

**Carolannelizabeth**


	26. she's gonna

**Ok guys I'm sorry this took so long but at least you still reading! By the way this is over 534 words!**

We landed beside Dr. M's house and magnolia started barking, Ella, looked out the window and came running out, then she saw, Max, laying limp in my arms. Max, had blood in her hair and on her shirt. This was the most scared I had ever been in my life

"O my god! Is she Ok?

I looked down at max and thought a sec " Really I don't think so." I said. "Is your mom home?" Ella's, eyes got big "no she's not, she's out with josh, crap Just come in and I'll see what I can do and then we can call my mom."

We started walking we jogging in "call your mom now."

"Ok hold on, just put max on the couch OK?"

I laid max on the couch I closed my eyes "_why does this keep on happening to her? Why can't crap like this happen to me for ones, I don't want her in pain "I just want her to be ok." "_How long has she been out fang "um like 8 hours and then she was awake for like 3, but she can't eat and she couldn't talk that well."

"Iggy make some chicken broth angel go with him so he can find everything, And no chunks in the broth please."

Iggy went into the kitchen with angel following him.

" Fang we are gonna have to give it to her with a needle or a feeding toob if we can find one. Wow, Fang how did this happen, she looks bad really bad."

"She fell I think, all of us where at the store except for her and when we got back we found her. She was like that with a lot of blood all around her."

She nodded "Nudge, get some rags from the bath room down the hall and wet them in hot water we need to get some of this blood of her face so we can see how bad it is."

Nudge, went to get the rags I turned to Ella, "how bad is it?" I knew what she was gonna say and I didn't want to hear it. She looked me in the eyes that alone was a bad sign "fang I don't want to tell you this and I don't think you want to hear it but, don't know if she's gonna make it" I took a step back blinking back tears "No she cant die Ella, she cant OK? I need her!" I yelled.

Nudge, came in with white streaks running down her dirty face her eyes big and red. "hear, Ella, gazzy come help us clean max up."

I walked over and grabed a rag from the pile I started wiping Max's face. Gazzy, Helped by rinsing the blood off the rags by the time we where done Doctor. M was back. With tears in her eyes she said. "Guys I think she's ……………

**I want 3 reviews befor I post again!!**


	27. she's

Guys she's gonna………Be OK

_**Guys she's gonna………**_**Be OK.**

**I **let go a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank god" Gazzy, said under his breath.

"Yeah!" screamed angel I went over and hugged Dr M "Thank you so much" The others gasped me the un-showy, Fang, Was hugging!

"Ok guys you need showers and clean clothes you know where they are"

The others walked away and the man that doctor M had been stepped up and started wrapping Max's head I stepped up and grabbed his hand "what are you doing?" I said with a smirk but ice dripping of my voice." O this is Josh" said Dr. M "He work's with me fang and um we are dating." I smirked "how nice, but he's not touching her" She smiled warmly "fang I trust him, and he's a trained vet. You can trust him to."

I'll wrap her head" She gave a half happy smile "Ok fang you do it and then you can get a shower and I'll start some hot chocolate" "That will be fine Dr. M."

After I wrapped ,Max's, head I went and got a shower and then we drank hot chocolate with marshmellow's the hole time ,Nudge, was talking about how max was going to be ok and how the chocolate was so good and then **her **conversion went to how she wanted a puppy but not one like total just a plane regular puppy. But then she got very quit and just drank her chocolate everyone's eyes got bigger when she stopped talking.

"Um nudge can I talk to you?"

she looked up "yeah sure" we got up and brought our chocolate into the living room and shut we sat down on the couch across from max "Nudge, you haven't been acting like you know Nudge lately" She smiled "fang don't worry I'm fine**,** for now at least."

"what do you mean for now?"

"Fang I need to talk to max's mom can you send her in?"

I went out "Hey Dr.M nudge wants to talk to you."

"Ok."

She went into the other room and I sat down at the table "angel no listening" Her face fell.

Nudge pov

"Dr. M listen this is a secret and I'm trusting you not to tell OK?"

"OK and just call me mom"I smiled she was so nice. "ok, Mom listen I think I'm pregnant and I need some help"

Her eyes got big "really? How can I help?"

"I need you to check and make sure everything is OK.And not ask me anything. Ok?"

"I don't like not telling but I'll do it we can just say where going to the store I do need to go I mean with all the carbs you guys need a day plus if you are pregnant your going to need some stuff. and hunny your going to have to do all kids of defferant stuff and eat evan more and-"I cut her of by saying "okay"that was all she needed of we went.

**Okay sorry it took so long.Don't hate me!**

**please review evan if you do!**


	28. I'm really really really sorry!

**Okay,well I got in trouble,pluse I have writers block!**

**carolannelizabeth**


	29. understanding

**I do not own anything but the plot!...yeah just the plot :( sad days for all of us!**

**!Angel pov!**

Wow nudge pregnant? That's so hard to believe, how did it happen? She's only

15! I'm going to have to tell max…No, this is nudges thing, if she doesn't

want max to know then I'm not goanna tell her.

**!NUDGE pov!**

We got to the grocery store, and got all kinds of stuff, then we went home,

angel was giving me a weird look, crap! She knows "hey nudge" was all she

said then walked away, it's not my fault I'm pregnant, it was rape!

I really need to tell max, "Hey max? Can I tell you something?" "Yeah sure"

I looked around every one was looking at me "In privet" she nodded "oh" We

walked to my room "sit down max" she sat down on the bed and I paced around

"max, when you and fang went to the store,gazzy iggy and angel played hide

and seek, but I didn't play, this guy came out of the woods, and he…rapped

me max,and now I'm pregnant"

"You what??" I sat down beside her but she jumped up " max it's not my

fault he rapped me!"

She glared "I know you can fight really well, you had to have let him

nudge!" I burst out crying and max jumped out the window, spreading her huge

fawn color wings she did her hyper speed and zoomed away leaving me crying

on the bed, a few minuets later Iggy cam in and sat down beside me on the

bed "what's wrong nudge?" he said slowly but with tons of care and

understanding even though I hadn't told him what was wrong yet. I told him

the hole story and he just rubbed my back and nodded, Iggy, is a really good

listener even though he is blind he can see stuff know one else in the

worlds can see, he hears your feelings and emotions, most of all he

understands. After I was done pouring my heart out to him, he said 5 words

"its goanna be okay"

And right then I believed him.


	30. names please!

Okay, so as you all know, Nudge is a Prego and I need to have a vote for names!! I need both 2 girl names and one boy name or, vice versa.

BOY NAMES!

A. Adam Michel

B. Brennan Ray

C. Caden Sky

D. Jessie Gold

GIRL NAMES!

A. Shania Rose

B. Madison James

C. Jennifer Ashley

Please vote!! Boy names are 1 girl names are 2.you can also tell me some names you like.

Please have your vote like this…

I like, 1,b and 2,a and c

Please vote! I need to have this done so I can put up the next chapter!!


	31. love,happyness

**MAX POV**

HAPPY

"Ow" I cursed under my breath,and paused as I snuck into fang's room,down the hall from mine,I've done it a millon times and every time I stubbed my freaking toe on the table and chair set, in middle of the hall way,and every time I do i mubble the same string of words "who In there right mind would put that stupid set in the middle of the hallway?" and then i remember it was me.

And then I always tell my self that It is perfectly fine there,I mean it is pushed up against the wall,and it is a 5 foot wide hallway,so sure fine place to put a chair and small table.

I continued on my way to fangs bed room,on my way falling on my face,from tripping over my own feet.Why was I goin g to fangs room?Because I needed comfort because of stupid nudge going and getting pregnant!

When I finally got to his room fang smiled at me and said "stubbed your toe and tripped on your own feet?" I blushed "possibly" he smiled at me again and i went to him and kissed him,as the seconds passed by the kiss became depper and more passionate,as our tongues explored each others mouths our hands explored each others body's.

"do you want to?" I asked and he said "yeah" and we did...It

...123456789...123456789...123456789...123456789...

**NUDGE POV**

Iggy slepped beside me and did not leave my side the whole night,in the morning I kissed him slowly and he got into the kiss so it lasted a while,when we pulled away I said "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time,I really like you Iggy,And I know I'm pregnant but i think we could...be together,like date or something"I paused "oh,but only if you like,want to and you like me to." He smiled,and then kissed me "yeah I would like that to,I've liked you a while to"

He left to get dressed while i dressed,and even though he couldn't see me I made sure to look extra good today.

...123456789...123456789...123456789...123456789...

**IGGY POV**

Yes I finally told nudge how much I like her!

I got dressed and headed down to make breakfast,eggs toast and juice,nudge came down and poured he juice,"how bout fruit salad and...yogurt to? I have to eat allot more calories now,and I'm sure know-one will mind the extra food!" she said and I could practically hear her smile."sure that would be great." She got out,strawberry's,bananas,grapes and apples,and started cutting them up,then she got some vanilla yogurt out and dished it out,I made the eggs and toast,it got done just as everyone came down stares for breakfast.

...123456789...41358...13245875...547698...3425687...2345465...324515...34562y67

**GAZZY POV**

We all sat down to breakfast,everyone looked happy,fang and max had goo goo eyes for each other,so did Iggy and nudge,everyone was calm and relaxed.

Evan total looked spesulaly happy as he lapped up orange juse and ate his eggs.

**how did you guys like it?did it suck?please tell!**

**look!!under this little thing theres a butten that sayes "go" so "go" send me a review please!**


	32. pregg

**_I don't own anything,except the plot and any new correctors.Injoy!_**

**TWO WEEKS AFTER LAST CHAP!**

**MAX POV**

I was sitting in the bath room,_why did I have to be so stupid?_For the last 2 weeks I've been puking every morning,Iggy has been feeding me broth and giving me saltines and tea,but nothing stops me from barfing my guts out every morning!

_I'll just go to the doctor_, evan though I knew what I had the doctor could not fix._I'll just go get a test and then...tell fang?_

_I had to tell him,right?I don't want to lie to him,but if he does not ask,then it's not lying right?I don't know what to do!_

I burst out crying and ran out of the kitchen where Iggy was making lunch and fang and I had been sitting and talking.

I ran to my room and shut the door,I tripped over my shoe on the way to my bed,and just stayed on the floor crying,my body shaking with sobs,a few seconds later fang knocked on the door,I tried to say go away,but it came out as a girggle,like a dying moose **(lol)**he ran in and saw me,he bent down beside me "Are you okay?Are you hurt,max baby awnser me!" I mumbled/gargled into the carpet under my face "no,I'm fine go away!" in the last word I started yelling,but he could not understand me,he pulled me onto his lap,"are you okay?...max are you okay??" he said worry evident in his sweet warm voice "I'm fine!" I yelled into his wet shirt "Max,I no that's not true,tell me whats wrong" I jumped up "I'm fine,I just have to go to the store." I said as I grabbed my jacket and started walking out of my room.He grabbed my hand "I'll come with you" I half smiled and kissed him on the cheek trying to make him think I was fine "that's okay" I said in a okay tone of voice,not happy or sad,okay.

"max,that wont work,I'm going with you!" "fang,no,I need a little time,I just have to get some things,and I'll be back in less then a half of a hour!" I said and pulled away.

I grabbed my keys,walked out the door and got into my dark blue jeep and drove off.

**FANG POV**

Max left and I stood in her room for a few minutes thinking,she had been sick for 2 weeks,and acting weird,ever sense we had sex she has been a little more distant,every day,the other night,I tried to hold her on my lap why we watched TV,like we normally do together and she would only sit beside me,I tried to hold her hand and she crossed her arms over her chest.

the day after that in stead of sitting beside me at the table during supper like she normally does,she traded spots with nudge and sat across from me. on the other side of the table.

And usually when she goes to the store,I make her beg me to go with her,but this time,she just does not want me to go.

What if there is someone else?

that would explain it,she could be wanting to break up with me,but not know how.

I when down the hall to my room and shut the door,I layed down on my bed and just thought,I herd max get back,but did not go see her,or ask what she got,I herd her go to the bath room and lock the door. I herd her hit the door with her fist,and then run out of the bath room and slam her bedroom door,but I did not get up,I just sat and thought,about life without max cuddled up with me,without the taste of her mouth on top of mine,her arms around my neck,the feeling of being inside her,the tingle that I felt every time she touched me.Then I thought about max,just how wonderful she is.

**MAX POV**

**I **got the test,and then took it,I waited the time needed,and looked at it,that stupid thing told me I was pregnant.

I punched the door and ran to my room,I wrapped the test in a bag,and the another one,and threw it in the trash,what if fang wants to break up with me? I just layed on my bed and thought,about life without Fang cuddled up with me,without the taste of his mouth on top of mine,his arms around my waist,the feeling of him being inside me,the tingle that I felt every-time he touched me.Then I thought about fang,just how wonderful he is.

**_DID_** **_you like it? I hope you did!please review!sorry it was so short though!_**


	33. he understands

**FANG POV**

For the last few days scents she went to the store without me max has not cuddled in front of the tv with me or come to my bed to sleep,she does not kiss me at random times anymore,not even when she goes to bed.

She is eating allot more then she did.I keep wanting to ask her whats wrong but I'm scared of her answer will be,I'm not scared allot,mostly the only things that scare me,are things max do,like this I'm scared she is gonna break up with me.

I don't really know what to do.

At night I hug a pillow,to try to replace the emptiness,but it does not work,I need her there.

So on the 3rd night I went to her room,and found her sobbing into a pillow that she was hugging to her chest.

"max are you okay?"

she mumbled something into her pillow.

"mmumflckshenogaaaaaaa"  
"Max,babe,I can't understand you"

I sat down beside her on the bed,she turned around on the bed and cralled onto my lap.

"Fang I have to tell you something that's been bothering me for 2 and a half weeks."

She sobbed into my shirt that was getting wet very fast.

"tell me baby,whats wrong?"

"Fang,I think...I know I'm pregnant"

I rubbed her back as I thought.

_pregnant? It's okay we can deal with this,really,we can make a plan,tell the others and why the heck is she so freaked out,it will be fine!_

"Don't worry we will be fine,everything will be fine,we can tell the others and get everything that we need,okay,I mean a baby won't be that bad,sheesh we are both 18,you will be 19 in two weeks,we can handle this max" I said with one breath.

"are you sure?"

I laughed "yeah,you will be a great mom"

"and you will be a great dad"

she kissed me hard,I had missed it,and kissed back quickly.We kissed for a while and then we layed down on her bed,and for the first time in two weeks I slept really well holding max in my arms.

**MAX POV**

**I **told Fang,and he was not mad or anything,I was surprised at that.

I'm glad that he understood so well I don't think I could have handled it if he freaked out I would have had a melt down or something,and that would not be good.

We went to sleep and for the first time in two weeks I really truly slept.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Did you guys like it?please review! and tell what you think,give pointers you know :)sorry it was so short!**

**When she was mummbled spell check asked me if I meant mummification.**


	34. shopping

**Sorry I have not written anything in a while!! Like months :) Glad you guys are still reading!**

It has almost been a week sense I told fang i was pregnant and we have not told the others,but we have been planing.

I walked into the living room,everyone was watching was sitting in on of the lay-z-boys and I came and sat on his he whispered in my ear

"do you wanna tell them?"

I looked at him for a min and then nodded

"guys listen up"

I said as I snatched the remote from gas man and turned of the tv.

"we have something to tell you."

They all looked up at me from where they where the faces I grew up with,nudges belly growing rounder every day.

"guys.....I'm pregnant."

there where gasps and nudge smiled.

"that's great max" she said.

"Well we are going to need to go shopping,and start on that nursery....but that should not take long,we can put it in the guest room right? Us girls can do the shopping and then the boys can put all the stuff up."

All the girls got in the van,and we headed for Wallmart.

"okay angel now remember just because both me and nudge are preg does not mean that you need to be" I said with a laughed,we all talked about colors and stuff till we got to the store.

"now lets get paint first"

we all headed to that part of the store and we got some paint samples to look at why we shopped.

"do you think we should get baby food?" asked angel.

"no,I don't think so,the baby's will be drinking milk till there like 6 months old,and we don't want it to spoil nudge is only like 2 months? and then that's over a year till her baby will need baby food and I'm only like a month." I told her.

"oh okay."

"So what next?" asked nudge.

"um what do you think,furniture or clothes first?"

"well we dont know what the baby's are going to be,so lets what till another time to do clothes."

"true,smart thinking nudge" she smiled.

"then furniture?" asked angel

"yeah" I said and we went to that part of the store

"do we want dark or light wood? or do we want white?" asked nudge.

"what do you want,we want all the stuff in the room to match right?"

she thought for a minut "yeah,lets get white,then we can find a few other colors that go together and that are good for both genders."

"Okay."

We got 2 white dressers 2 white cribs and 2 white rocking chairs.

"do you think that will be good for now?"

"yeah,do you think we should get bottles now?"

"yeah"

so we picked out 30 bottles and then went to the check out counter.

"Do you want any candy or anything?" i asked angel and nudge

"yeah" they said at the same time.

"okay,get a dark choco bar for fang,white for iggy,and a pack of skittles for gas grab me a dark mint 3 musketeers and a plane one to" I said with a smile.

We checked out and then left.

when we got home the boys had already gotten all the stuff out of the room.

"okay us girls did not pick any colors for the walls,but you guys can help us the got to the paint store down the street,there cheep anyways"

fang said "okay"

And then iggy brought us all a sub each and we watched some weird tv show.

**DID you guys like it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**review plz!!!**


End file.
